Full Moon
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: Bella has just saved Edward in Volterra. They come back and it's time to put the relationship of the entire family to test. Now we find out how the seperation affected not only Bella and Edward but the entire family. One-shot. AU.


Full Moon

Disclaimer:- Sadly, I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** This is my first one-shot, I hope you all like it. A massive thank you to _Sobriquett_ for beta'ing this for me after I nagged her, a lot. She's amazing and to all my readers who have reviewed, alerted and favourited, Fighting For Everything We're Worth, Fighting For Control, A New Love, A New Life and Volturi Queen and also a special thanks to all the lovely ladies on WA rehab.

* * *

We were on the plane. Edward, Alice and I had a row to ourselves, myself sitting in the middle. That way, I had the comfort of both Edward and Alice if I really needed them.

I was pretending to sleep. I thought I was pulling it off fairly well, but obviously not as Alice nudged me.

"Bella, I know you're awake." I huffed loudly and opened my eyes.

Edward and Alice were looking at me, concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, we need to talk about when we weren't in Forks," Edward said quietly.

"Why?"

"You're hurting, Bella. Don't lie to me and say you're fine. I know you're not."

"Okay," I said, giving up but not at all happy about it.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Bella?" Edward groaned.

"Literally. I did nothing. I was a mess, I had nightmares every night. I just got up, went to school, went to work, then home to bed - every day. I didn't actually make conversation. It was like I was there but not. The whole 'here in body but not in mind' thing," I said.

Edward and Alice looked at me like I was insane.

"You seriously did that for months?" Edward asked.

"Pretty much. I kind of kicked myself out of it in January, went and visited Jacob - hung out, rode motorbikes, cliff dove, homework… the norm," I snarked.

"The norm?" Alice shrieked. The plane went silent.

"Sorry," she said loudly.

Conversation throughout the plane picked up again.

"You rode motorbikes and you cliff dove?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was when I was doing something dangerous that I could hear Edward," I said quietly, hoping that they didn't hear me. But unfortunately, and naturally, they did.

"Hear me?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I could hear you in my head if I was doing something dangerous. 'Don't do that Bella, you promised!'" I said, imitating Edward.

"So, you put yourself in danger, just to hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"My God, Bella. You really are a magnet for trouble," he said.

"Pretty much. Mind you, least it's a good thing I got saved from Laurent," I said offhandedly, realizing my mistake right after I said it.

"Laurent? What does he have to do with anything?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was trying to find the meadow. I found it and Laurent was there - personal mission from Victoria. She wants to kill me, because you all killed James. Mate for mate, he said. Anyway, he was just about to bite me, and then the wolves came. You know the Quileutes?"

"What do they have to do with it?"

"They attacked Laurent; killed him, saved me. Although, I didn't know it was Jacob and his friends until a couple of weeks later. It was kind of cool," I said.

"You hung around with werewolves? Young ones at that? You really are a magnet for trouble aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said.

We stopped talking and soon enough arrived in Seattle. As we had no luggage, we went through arrivals and customs pretty quickly and without any trouble. When we were through, I noticed the rest of the Cullen family were there waiting for us.

Alice ran fluidly over to Jasper, but didn't touch him. They just stared into each other's eyes. Their love really was spectacular. I had to look away from them and towards the others, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

Rosalie and Emmett were standing slightly in front of Esme and Carlisle. Curious, I walked towards them and stopped just a couple of steps away.

"Bella. I'm so sorry," Rosalie started, but I cut her off.

"Rosalie, it's fine. Well, no, it's not fine, but I kind of see why you did what you did. But it's over and done with now. We're all back safe and sound," I said.

She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

I gasped in shock and hugged her back.

She pulled away a couple of seconds later.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said again and moved back, just in time for Emmett to pick me up into a bear hug and spin around on the spot, making me dizzy.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Em," I said as he put me back on the ground. I went a bit wobbly, but thankfully Edward was there to help me stay upright.

We stood there talking for a couple of minutes before he hugged me again and then Esme rushed to me and pulled me into a hug, while Carlisle walked carefully over towards me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you," Esme repeated like a mantra.

"It's okay, Esme," I said.

"No it's not. We should never have left you here alone. I'm so sorry," she said, sobbing tearlessly.

Carlisle pulled her out of my embrace and hugged her tightly. He turned to me,

"Thank you, Bella," he said smiling slightly.

I smiled back at him.

"Shall we return home?" He asked.

I nodded and he started to walk out of the airport, the rest of us following him.

*

The ride back to Forks was quiet. Edward and I rode with Carlisle and Esme while Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went in the Jeep.

We got to Forks in a little over an hour and a half as the traffic was bad. Carlisle dropped me off outside Charlie's house.

I was just getting out when I turned around.

"Carlisle? Esme? Thanks for the ride. I was wondering if we could have a chat tomorrow or something? I think we all need to talk about what's happened," I said.

"That's a brilliant idea, Bella. Would you like us to pick you up tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"No thanks, I'll come over when I'm ready if that's okay?" I asked

"Sure, no problem. See you tomorrow," he said and I got out of the car and closed the door behind me.

I was walking slowly up the front door, when Charlie opened the door so fast that it banged against the wall and the glass smashed.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Where the hell do you think you've been?" he shouted.

I ran into the house and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I had to. I had to save him," I stuttered.

"Save who from what?" he asked as he hugged me.

"Edward...from...the...Volturi..." I said gasping between each word.

"Who are the Volturi?" he asked.

"Shit," I said releasing my mistake. "Nobody. Don't worry. It's fine."

The rest of the day was spent in bed. I was so tired.

*

The next day, I woke to find Edward sitting in my rocking chair, looking at me.

"Morning," I said groggily.

"Morning, yourself," he said.

I sat up in bed and rested against the headboard.

"So what we doing today?" he asked.

"I think the family needs to talk, Edward. I need to talk to them. It's important if we're going to continue being with each other. Which is what you want, is it not?" I asked.

"I _need _us to stay together, Bella," he said.

"Well then, I'll go and get ready," I said as I jumped out of bed and walked out of my room and towards the bathroom.

I got ready pretty quickly and made my way downstairs, where Edward was preparing my breakfast - French toast.

I sat down at the table just as Edward set the plate at the table.

"Thank you," I said before tucking in.

Once breakfast was finished, we made our way over to the Cullens', ready for the talk to begin...

*

We all sat around the dining room table, which is where all the family meetings were held at the Cullen household. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and the others took their seats wherever they pleased.

I sat at the opposite end of the table. The talk was about to start.

"So, Bella. Why don't you start off? Why are we here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I want to talk about the separation. I mean, this didn't only affect Edward and I, it was about the entire family."

"Okay. So what about it? Although I do agree with you, it didn't only affect Edward and you," he replied.

"Well, I thought it would be good if we took it in turns and spoke about how it affected us personally, and then after if we talked about how to overcome this as a family... that is, if I'm still a part of this family?" I asked.

It was Esme who answered instead of Carlisle.

"Of course you're still a part of this family, Bella. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. In case you thought I was too much trouble for you. I made you all leave, you've had to protect me a lot. James, Laurent, the Volturi..." I trailed off.

"That's nonsense," she said.

"Okay."

We all sat in silence for I don't know how long until Rosalie spoke up first.

"Bella, I've always liked you. I know it's come off that I don't, but I do. I really realised it when we were apart. It hurt me to see how the family reacted after what had happened. I also want to apologize to you for telling Edward about you killing yourself. I should have waited for all the facts. I'm really sorry and you'll always be my sister."

We all sat in silence, mostly in shock from what Rosalie had said.

"Thank you Rosalie," I said.

"Call me Rose, Bella. You are my sister after all," she said.

I smiled at her and she responded with her own.

We sat around the table for a little longer. As we sat, I looked at all of the remaining family members. I noticed that Carlisle showed no emotion but Alice was bouncing in her seat. Obviously she was next. Emmett had his classic smile on, Esme was smiling at me and Jasper was grimacing, obviously with all the emotions swimming around at that moment.

Alice couldn't contain it longer and just burst out everything in her, "Bella, I'm sorry, I missed you so much, you're my best friend, my sister and I can't believe that this actually happened, it broke me, it really did. I couldn't look in your future, I couldn't do anything, I even stopped shopping! I wish it never happened!" She took an unnecessary breath, jumped out if her chair and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Alice... can't...breathe..." I gasped.

She pulled back. "Sorry, Bella!"

"It's okay, Alice. You're my best friend too."

"Thanks, Bella," she said and sat back down in her chair.

Emmett started to talk.

"Bells, you're my little sis, I love ya, I really do. I just felt so lost without you. Nothing was the same - since we met you, you've changed us all, and without you, we just don't function. We need you, as much as you need us." Everyone just stared at him in shock.

"Em, I don't think I've ever heard you talk that seriously before," I said.

"It's been known to happen, Bells. It just doesn't happen very often," he answered.

"Fair enough. And, by the way, I love you too."

We all sat in silence again. Esme, Jasper and Carlisle were the only ones left to say anything.

"Bella, you're my daughter just like the others are my children. I missed you so much, I love you, and you really are my daughter in every way that counts. Emmett's right, we need you just as much as you need us. The separation was hard on all of us, especially me. Not only had you gone but Edward had as well, which made the family fall apart. We need you to be here so we're strong. If you're not here then we just fall apart. We're nothing without you. You brought the family together. You're so special. You're perfect for us," Esme said.

"Wow, thank you Esme. You're all family to me too. You and Carlisle are my second set of parents, Emmett and Jasper are my brothers, Rosalie and Alice are my sisters. You really are family. I totally agree with you," I said.

She smiled and reached over the table, held my hand and squeezed lightly. I squeezed back.

We were reminiscing over everything that had been said when my attention was brought to Jasper.

"Bella. I want to apologize to you for what happened on your birthday. If it wasn't for me, then none of this would have happened. I'm sorry for all the hurt it's caused you and the family, and when you were gone I realised how important you really are to us. I underestimated you. You went to the Volturi to save Edward! You're still so comfortable with us, even after you heard what they were really doing in the next room in Volterra. I just don't understand you, although I really want to. You're my sister too, Bella. I'm really sorry," he said. I felt gratitude and acceptance from him as he sent it towards me. I smiled in response.

"Thank you, Jasper. I never blamed you though. It was a reasonable response. I'm fine, you're fine, everyone's fine. Don't be sorry any more. It's over and done with, it's in the past."

He smiled again.

Everyone had spoken, except for Carlisle. His answer was the one I was anticipating the most - the most important in the entire family; Carlisle, my second father, the one person I looked up to most.

He spoke quietly at first.

"Bella, everything was an entire disaster. I don't think we even thought about your response to our leaving. We thought more about your safety, which is the most important thing to us, whether you're safe. You really have brought us together. You're funny, charming, smart, caring, so entirely selfless. You're the daughter that I think Esme and I have always wanted. Yes, we have Rosalie and Alice, and both of them are part of this family because we saved them, but you're the one that came to us for Edward, and in return you get an entire family. You're so important to whether we survive in this life or whether we waste through eternity. I've never met anyone like you before, and it really is an honour, but to have you in the family is more than an honour, it's a privilege. A privilege so pure that we will do anything for you, whether it is to leave you to keep you safe or to change you if it's what you _really_ want. Just remember that without you we're worth nothing at all, and with you we gain the entire world and more."

I stood up shakily and walked towards Carlisle. I threw myself into his arms and gave him a hug. He kissed my forehead in a fatherly manner and we hugged for a while longer.

I pulled back and looked up to him.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said softly. He pulled me back into a hug.

"It's okay, Bella."

So now, the family had spoken, except for Edward, although I thought he wanted to speak in private.

Now, I guess it was time for us to think about what was going to happen next.

"Bella, what do _you_ want to do now?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to still be a part of the family. I want to be changed...soon. I want Edward to do it. I want it to happen as soon as possible. Maybe after graduation?"

"Okay, maybe we can think about it happening. But it must be when you are 100% ready for it. It's not something to take lightly. It's forever. If you want time to think about it more, then you should take as long as you need," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Bella, I don't want you to be changed," Edward said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to damn you to this life. You're worth more than this." He walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut. The next thing I knew, I could hear something breaking. We all got out of our seats and rushed into the other room. There in the front room was the sofa, covered in what looked to be wood, and the beautiful chest of drawers which was once against the opposite wall was now smashed into pieces and the contents were all over the floor. Edward was at the other end of the room, looking at the floor in dismay.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Esme shouted.

Edward lifted his head up slightly and grimaced.

"Yes? Mom?" He must have called Esme 'mom' to soften her up.

"Don't 'Mom' me. Clean this mess up _right now_. You can also buy me a new chest of drawers and new ornaments to go on it," she screeched.

"Okay. I'm sorry," he said.

"You better be."

I don't think I'd ever seen Esme that angry before. It was quite a picture, she was like an angry lioness.

Edward got to work immediately at clearing the room; it only took him a minute.

"I'm sorry Mom. I was so angry. I don't want Bella to become one of us," he explained.

"But why? It's her decision in the end after all."

"I know it is. I just don't think I could change her."

Carlisle stepped in.

"I can do it. But only if you want me to, Bella," he offered.

I looked at Edward.

"If it's the only way..." I trailed off.

"No," Edward said.

"Why not?" I asked

"I don't want to damn you to this life. I can't do it. I _won't_ do it. You will _not_ become a vampire."

I walked away but stopped before I left the room.

"You can't make that decision for me, Edward. Only I can," I said and I walked out of the door and into the garden

*

Things didn't really improve once I'd left the house. Edward was still determined to keep me human, but it was my choice. Once I had walked out, Edward came along not five minutes later and drove me home. The ride was quiet, his dismissal horrible. Now, I was laying in bed, waiting for Edward to arrive. We were going to be in for an interesting conversation with me apparently incorrigibly eager for eternal damnation...

I didn't have to wait long for him to arrive, only fifteen minutes. When he entered, I noticed his wet hair. It was raining outside pretty heavily.

He sat on my bed and smiled stiffly.

"Bella," he said.

"Edward." I sighed.

"We need to talk about this," he said.

"I know."

"It's just, I want you forever. I do. I just don't want you to go through the pain, through the hurt, through the not knowing if you'll get past the bloodlust, or if something else happens. I just… can't…" he said.

"Edward, the only reason I want this is to be here for you, to be with you for eternity. I can't carry on being human. I want so much more, and we can't do it, because you're scared you'll hurt me. You're hurting me by rejecting me. Just think about it, carefully. Please."

"Okay. I will."

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled.

"What did you do when we were apart?" I whispered.

He sighed.

"You really want to know?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Nothing much." I shook my head and sighed heavily.

He continued. "Seriously. I just sat and thought about you. I hunted, or rather tracked - Victoria mostly. I was determined to find her and kill her. I had to make sure you were safe, completely. It didn't work out very well. But I tried. I failed miserably. I tried not to turn around and come home to see you. I was sure you were happy, that you had moved on. I just couldn't return. I'm happy that I'm back now. I am. I really am," he said and leant forward to kiss me.

"Are we going to be okay?" I asked quietly.

"I think we will be. In the end," he answered with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw right? Anyway, I hope you liked it. I've always thought it's been an issue. Lola Shoes does an amazing fic for this though, My Yes My No. If you haven't read it you should. And also Miss My Lion by dyedinwool.

So read Sobriquett's work, she's an amazing writer and friend, _Blind Faith _and _L'Heure Bleu._

**Review?** let me know what you thought.

xo Beckie


End file.
